


Philip's Return

by Kajiki_LoveStar



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: Artificial Insemination, Dreams and Nightmares, Implied Mpreg, Kamen Rider crossover, M/M, Mentions of Uchu Sentai Kyuranger, My characters, Original Character Death(s), Partners to Lovers, Porn with Feelings, Spoilers - Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, Spoillers -Kamen Rider (W) Double, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2020-08-13 03:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajiki_LoveStar/pseuds/Kajiki_LoveStar
Summary: Second Chapter





	1. Kamen rider W Ending rewrite

Kamen Rider W Ending rewrite

“It is time for us to part Shotaro. Please don’t tell nee-san about this.”

Shotaro broke down sobbing. 

“Are you crying Shotaro?”

“D-Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Then I’m going…”

Philip looked down to see Shotaro’s hand on his.

“Let me do it...With my hand.”

Philip slowly removed his hand from the driver.

“It's okay even after you close it we will always be partners.”

“Yeah….” Shotaro cried more his hand gripping on the lever pulling the driver closed

“Goodbye.” Philip smiled still as his body began to disintegrate into green data particles from his feet upwards.

“Philip…” Shotaro whispered standing alone.  
He slowly walked back to the agency opening Philip’s present.

The Gaia Library book was there he turns to the second page. Shotaro's tears landed on the page.

“行った後は街を守ってほしい. わたしは、あなたを愛しています  
翔太郎.”

“I want you to carry on protecting the city of Fuuto even after I am gone.  
I love you Shotaro.”

“I love you, Philip.” He hugs the book closer, seeing a small little box with a purple bow tied around it.

Shotaro covered his mouth with his hand. It was a stunning engagement ring   
Frogpod hopped over to him, carefully slipping it on his ring finger

“Philip”  
Shotaro whispered, walking over to the whiteboards. 

‘CHARMIN[G RAVE]N’

Was still written on the whiteboard, Philip’s handwriting.  
The old scent of cheap whiteboard markers lingered.

His chest ached, his throat had a sore lump.

Shotaro looked at the ceiling as he laid down in his bed. 

“Philip,” Shotaro whispered.  
“I wish you were still with me.”

A breeze from the open window swirled around him. Shotaro closed his eyes, hoping the wind would carry him back to his beautiful partner.

‘I love you Shotaro.’

Shotaro opened his eyes. His partner was beside him.

‘I have been watching over you, my partner. Would you like to see the world with me Shotaro?’

Shotaro noticed Philip had glistening angel wings, He cried cuddling his partner close. 

‘Shotaro come with me tonight and watch the stars.’

“Philip.”

'Come on Shotaro.’ Philip smiled. 

Shotaro followed Philip out of the window.

Philip held Shotaro floating gracefully over Futto.

A warm gentle breeze surrounded them  
as Philip landed on the Futto Tower 

‘My body is repairing.’   
Philip smiled at Shotaro  
'I have been watching you, my beautiful partner.’

“Philip I must tell you something.”  
Shotaro looked into his partner's eyes.  
“I love you.” He felt his sore chest ache.

'Oh Shotaro...I love you too.” Philip whispered.  
They crushed each other's lips together.  
The cold feeling of Philip's lips against his made Shotaro shiver. 

When Shotaro opened his eyes he was in his chair next to his typewriter.

“A dream?” The detective asked aloud.

The ring was still on his finger. The wetness of Philip's kisses still lingered on his lips.

“No… Philip is still here. We can't be apart because are one.”


	2. Two Bodies One Soul.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second Chapter

Two bodies one soul

At eight pm in the Narumi Detective Agency, two partners were about to make love.

Philip lies on his back looking up at Shotaro  
“Shotaro...I love you.” He whispers.

Shotaro bends down moving to kiss Philip on the lips.   
“I love you too Philip.”   
They both knew that they were going to become one again. But this time no Gaia Memories was going to be used.

Shotaro's Windscale hat fell off onto the floor.

Philip's striped shirt and sleeveless jacket joined the hat on the floor.

Shotaro felt his belt being unclipped and Philip pulled off his trousers.  
He removed Philip's trousers not taking his eyes off him; Philip gasped as the cool air tickled his bare legs.

He removed his partner's blazer and shirt leaving them both in their boxers.

Their bodies ached with lust and want to be one with each other.

Shotaro blushed crimson as they simultaneously peeled off the very last of their clothing.  
He then uncapped the bottle of lube spreading it all over Philip's entrance and his fingers.

Philip cringed as Shotaro pushed his first finger inside him, then two, then three.   
Moans filled the room.

Shotaro then positioned himself the tip sliding slowly inside of Philip.   
“We will always be one Shotaro,” Philip whispered.  
“Of course Philip …” Shotaro moved to kiss his partner.

Shotaro started with shallow thrusts trying his hardest not to hurt his partner.

“Please go faster Shotaro,” Philip begged 

Shotaro held Philip closer and hit his prostate making Philip moan.

Each thrust became more and more wonderful as Shotaro came inside Philip.

“SHOTARO!” Philip cried out.

Shotaro pulled his perfect, beautiful partner in his lap.  
They held each other closer, sharing breath before Philip crushed his lips against Shotaro's

“We are one detective...” Whispers Shotaro

“...Two bodies one soul.” Philip finishes his eyes misty. They both fell asleep their bodies pressed close to each other.


	3. Philip Has Altered his data?

Philip has altered his data?

Philip opened his eyes, sitting up. He felt Shotaro gently kiss him on the lips, he then placed down a tray with a plate of pancakes with syrup, cream, lemon juice and blueberries.

They share them smiling and laughing.  
“You didn't need to do this for me Shotaro.”

“I wanted to because I love you, Philip.”  
Shotaro strokes his partner's cheek.

Philip takes shaky little breaths, looking at Shotaro's coffee brown eyes.

“Philip, Are you okay?” Shotaro removes the tray from the bed. 

“I-I'm okay it's Shotaro it's just that...”  
Philip paused. “I have been feeling really tired and sore.”

“How long have you been feeling this way, Philip?” Shotaro looks at him with concern.

“Four months since becoming one without the Gaia Memories.” Philip looked down at the floor.

“You should get a checkup to see if you're carrying Philip.” 

“I didn't think that we would be able to have a child as both males. Maybe because I'm a data human we can conceive?”  
Philip looked so scared.

Shotaro moved to hug his partner close. “If anything happens Philip I will be right beside you.”

Philip got dressed and followed Shotaro to the HardBoiler going to the nearest hospital which was Seito University Hospital.

“I have heard of this place! It's where Kamen Rider Brave, Lazer, Snipe and Ex-Aid work!” Philip smiles

“They won’t force you to do anything it will be a small checkup to see if you really are pregnant Philip.”

“Okay partner,” Philip whispered.

Shotaro walks in with Philip cautiously following.

Hiiro walks over with Taiga.  
“What's the problem w?”

“Shotaro and I made love after the battle against Museum was over.”

“Philip has been fainting and eating more could you run a checkup?”

Very soon Philip was lying on his back having a cold gel spread over his belly.  
“It's so cold!” 

“Can't do much about it.” Taiga focused the camera on Philip’s belly he moved it slightly until the screen revealed a small child growing inside of Philip.

The former radiologist looked at the screen in confusion. “How is that possible?” 

Philip blushes as red as the Heat Memory.  
“I may have re-written a few bits of my data.”

“Philip, why?”

“You said you wanted a family so…”

Shotaro covered his mouth with his hand.

Hiiro walks over with some printed pictures.  
“Philip you are four months pregnant. Congratulations.”

Philip moves to gently place an arm around his slightly swollen abdomen.

“This means you can't overdo it with your research Philip. It could be dangerous to the child if you overwork yourself.”

Philip looks at the screen again to see the little child move inside him. “I will probably have to look up raising a child in the Gaia Library.”

The radiologist and surgeon both leave the room to let the partners joined by body and soul to spend time with the unborn child growing inside Philip.

“Shotaro ninshin shite iru” Philip feels tears forming in his eyes.

The W partners kissed. Looking in each other's eyes.

Hiiro came over to Philip. He then cleaned up the gel off.  
“Your little child is very healthy please let us know if you're concerned about anything. You can go home.”

Philip felt queasy as he tried to get up.  
Shotaro caught him as he had a fainting spell in the hallway, he carefully supported Philip’s head worried for his beloved partner.

After a while, Philip sat up.  
“Shotaro what happened?”

“You had a fainting spell Philip.”  
Shotaro carefully picked up his partner and carried him over his shoulder to the motorbike.

“Shotaro..I,” Philip mumbled.

“Shh it's okay Philip,” Shotaro whispered.

Philip held tightly onto Shotaro as he drove them back to the Detective Agency.


	4. Laws and Life

Shotaro protected Philip from getting a whack on the head with a slipper by Akkio as they walked through the door.  
“Are you okay Philip?” He asked hugging him close.

“I'm fine Shotaro.” Philip smiled weakly.

“Where have you been? We have five missing pet cases!” Akkio screeched at Shotaro.

“We were at the Hospital!” Shotaro yelled back. He then helped Philip to a chair.  
“Don't overexert yourself, Philip. Would you like something to eat?”

“I think I'm more thirsty than anything.”  
Philip replied a tear rolling down his face.

“Shotaro what's going on?” Akkio pointed her slipper at him.

Shotaro winced at her ear-piercing voice.  
“Philip is…”

“They are going to kill her…”

“Philip, If they even hurt one hair on your head I will rip their arms off.” 

Akkio looked at the two detectives confused. 

Philip sipped the orange juice then kissed Shotaro sweetly on the lips.

Shotaro kissed him back, hugging him being careful of the unborn child growing inside of Philip. 

Mick purred on Philip's hand mewing gently, wondering why his owner was so scared.

“I'm fine Mick.” Philip petted his soft blue British shorthair fur.

“What is going on with you two?!”

Philip looked away feeling scared, hugging his stomach,  
feeling a small movement inside of his body. 

Shotaro stood in front of Akkio. “I-I… got Philip pregnant and now… I don’t know what the court is going to say.”

“We could ask Terui in the morning Shotaro.”

“You’re right as always Philip.”  
The detective looked into his partner’s trusting eyes once more before breaking down in his arms crying.


	5. Secrets

Shotaro carried Philip in his arms to their new double bed they were sharing together.

They began to undress each other, smiling and laughing.  
proceeding to make love again.

“Shotaro?”

“Yes, my dear partner.”

“How much longer are we planning to keep our engagement a secret?”

“We won't be able to, Akkio is sure to find out if she hasn't spied on us yet."

"Even if it's just a cross-dimension certification. Its the best we can do..."

Philip stroked Shotaro’s smooth soft hair. “Our child is healthy we will be fine. I'm pretty worried too.”

"Well, she already knows that there is something between us so I wouldn't worry too much aibou."

Shotaro kissed Philip sweetly on the lips before taking his tongue on his own.  
The two partners moaned in pleasure.

“Oh, Shotaro.” Philip cried

“Do you have to courage to ride with the devil?”  
Shotaro sat in Philip’s lap looking at him with love.

“I wouldn't ride with anyone else my dear partner.” Shotaro kissed Philip once more on his lips as they both blushed a light crimson.

They moaned into each other's mouths as Shotaro began to ride Philip.  
Every inch that Philip moved inside Shotaro it was like heaven.

The two partners connected through body and soul fell asleep Philip still inside of Shotaro and carrying his unborn child then Mick jumped up and curled into a ball on the detectives’ bed.

* * *


	6. Terror

Nightmare 

Philip ran through the forest not looking back as Terror chases after him.

“COME BACK HERE RAITO!” 

Philip cried as he ran scared out of his head.

“YOU PRECIOUS PARTNER IS DEAD AND YOUR NEXT!”

“No no…. Stay away from me!”   
He tripped over a tree root and cut his fingers on a barberry branch. 

Terror pinned him to the tree, his head spinning from a headache. “Raito time for you to die!”

“No please father please.” Philip looked at the sword which was halfway through his chest, Thinking of Shotaro, his unborn child...

“Shotaro!” Philip jumped awake looking around the room his face wet with tears, his breathing uneven and shaky.

Shotaro sat up. “Philip, what's the matter? Bad dream?”

Philip nodded, his body still shaking.

Shotaro cuddled him close. “It's okay, I'm here what happened in that dream?”

Philip took a deep breath. “Terror, Clay Doll...They killed you and.….” He broke off in more sobs.

Shotaro gently strokes Philip’s hair.   
“Philip, you need to focus on your breathing.”

Philip relaxed a little copying Shotaro’s breathing to the best of his ability, his own breathing slowly returning to normal.

Shotaro planted a kiss to his partner’s lips, pulling him close in a hug. “See? Everything is okay Philip.” 

“I love you Shotaro.”

“I love you more, my beautiful partner.”

Philip snuggled against Shotaro's chest, feeling it rise and fall, hearing the constant throb of his heart soothed Philip as he dreamed of the wind with Shotaro.


	7. Wish

Three O'clock 

Philip woke up in the middle of the night, feeling hungry he looked over at the alarm clock. It said 3:45 am 

Shotaro felt a shift in the bed for the ninth night in a row his partner was out of bed again. He got up finding Philip, sitting at the phone request corner, eating a small bowl of mixed fruits and yoghurt.

“Philip, What are you doing up at this hour?” 

“I keep feeling hungry during the night.” 

“Oh, Philip.”

“Well, I'm now carrying a child so half of the food I eat goes to Ruby.”   
Philip takes a mouthful of sweet, healthy fruit.

“You should eat plenty of protein as well partner, not just fruit.” 

Philip sighs and yawns. “But all this getting up is exhausting me..”  
He carries on eating the fruit and swallows down a gross vitamin with water.

“Six months along. I keep feeling her moving.”

“Oh, Philip.” Shotaro kissed the little bump where Ruby was still growing inside his partner. 

“She obviously likes you. How will she address us Shotaro?” Philip asked, gently biting a nail in thought.

“Maybe Ruby would like to try it out and then see how it turns out?” 

“Half-boiled as always Shotaro Hidari!” Philip stole a kiss from Shotaro  
“We will see about that Philip Hidari…” Shotaro moaned in their lip-lock. 

Shotaro looked at Philip fetching a soft, warm blanket from the cupboard as they walked outside onto the balcony out the back.

Philip leant on Shotaro. “I love you…”  
Shotaro felt his heart melt. “I love you too Philip.”

The detectives cuddled, Futto’s wind was a gentle breeze, splendid stars shimmered and sparkled Shotaro saw a shooting star fly over their heads.

Philip looked into Shotaro’s eyes with love “I can't wait to see her.” He whispered.  
The two yawned holding hands they walked indoors smiling and snuggled in the warmth of the covers, dreaming of their unborn child.  
The words best partners only had one wish...


	8. Perfect

Philip opened his eyes looking over at his sleeping partner. He felt a small movement from his daughter making him tear up with happiness.

Shotaro was still hugging Philip in his sleep.

“Good morning my beautiful Ruby.”

Shotaro opened his eyes sleepily to look at Philip. 

“Did you sleep well Shotaro?”

“I did aibou. You okay?”

Philip smiles then kisses his partner sweetly.

Shotaro laughs a little. “What do you want for breakfast Philip?”

“Hm...I’m not sure Shotaro. You going to join me in the shower?”

Shotaro gets up and makes his side of the bed then follows Philip.

The lukewarm water was refreshing as Shotaro rubbed the soap in Philip’s hair making him giggle. “Sensitive as always aibou?”

“You’re one to talk half-cooked egg!”  
Philip crushed his lips against Shotaro’s.

After their shower, Shotaro and Philip dressed in their normal attire. 

The two smiled as they worked with each other to make breakfast.

Philip prepped steamed rice and grilled fish whilst Shotaro made the miso soup. 

They work in a calm quiet manner their arms gently touching 

Philip moved on to making tsukemono and nori

Shotaro finished making the natto and the delicious kobachi.

They both take a selection of of the healthy, filling food.

“Philip…”

Philip finishes the food in his mouth. “Yes, Shotaro.”

Shotaro kisses his partner sweetly.   
Philip moans into the kiss. 

They resume eating, snuggled closer to each other.  
Everything was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I was listening to Narumi Sokichi's Nobody's Perfect on my stereo hehe then I had this idea for the fic XD


	9. Wind

Wind

Shotaro held Philip in his arms as the soft melody played.

“Why this song in particular, Shotaro?”

'All this while I have been feeling a little something  
Just a few more pieces I'm searching for in the puzzle  
Using your heart, using your body, fill the gaps  
It's a stimulating effect  
Something let me change!'

“I feel connected to the wind… Like I am to you.”

Philip sniffles as he dances with Shotaro. “Habataite misete.”

‘Cyclone Effect Don't stop it  
You can surely become stronger yeah…  
Cyclone Effect Don't stop it  
On to the stage!  
Cyclone Effect Don't stop it  
The wind will take you along yeah…  
Find someone that you want.’

“The wind doesn’t need to… my heart already has found someone...I want to spend the rest of my life with.”

‘Someday I definitely want to obtain something greater  
Hurrying and racing… we've got nothing else  
Even so, no matter what I don't want to give up  
An intense Effect  
Something let me change!’

“We have created something. Together.”

‘Feeling the same wind in this city,  
That person passing by  
Becomes someone irreplaceable  
Believing in possibilities.’

“My irreplaceable partner… Is you, Philip.”

Philip held Shotaro closer their bodies pressing flush against each other. 

'The power of the wind that blows into this city  
Drawing it into myself  
Transforming with that flowing strength  
Let's go change destiny!' 

“I believe that we were supposed to be one… until the end of time.”

Shotaro rested his hand on Philip’s back, slowly taking small steps. 

‘Stretch out that hand… you know  
Holding on to the wind  
Flap your wings and show me..’

“Don’t rush it… Glide with me…” Shotaro whispers, his voice as gentle as the wind.

‘Cyclone Effect Don't stop it  
You are not alone, yeah…  
Cyclone Effect Don't stop it  
You can definitely go.’

“We aren’t alone.” Shotaro catches Philip in his arms inhaling his strawberry scented hair.  
Philip leans towards his touch, hugging Shotaro.

‘Cyclone Effect Don't stop it  
To the future the wind heads towards!  
Find someone that you want  
The two of us together!’

Shotaro brushed away Philip’s tears with his gentle hands. “The future of our little one.” 

“The two of us together will raise her.” Philip cuddled with Shotaro on the sofa. 

The duo hear Ruby crying from her room. 

“I enjoyed dancing with you Shotaro, argiato.”

“Anything for my aibou Philip, now let's go see what she wants.”


	10. Quiet

Shotaro was walking up the steps of the Detective Agency, tired from searching for missing pet cases and a stupid, lost heirloom. His sore eyes looked at the small note on the door-handle.

`Please enter quietly, Ruby is asleep. xʼ

The half-boiled detective opened the door seeing Philip asleep with Ruby in his arms, her quiet snuffles soothing the room.

Shotaro rubbed Philip’s back in circles, waking him up.  
“Mm? Shotaro?” 

“I know but you can’t sleep on the sofa.” Shotaro kissed his partner on the lips.

Shotaro carries their sound asleep daughter into her cotton candy bedroom. “Goodnight sweetpea.”

“Papa, your home!” Ruby hugs Shotaro smiling..

“You need to go to sleep now petal.” He kisses her head. “I will tell you everything in the morning.”

Ruby cuddles her W rider plush. Dozing off in the warm duvet.

“Sorry Shotaro I tried waiting for you.” 

“Its okay Philip.” Shotaro yawns. “Let's go to bed aibou.”

Philip didn't say anything, leaning on Shotaro's arm as he was dragged to their bed.

“Goodnight Shotaro.”

“Mm.. Sleep well my dear Philip.” Shotaro cuddled him closer to his chest.


	11. Sleep

Shotaro was walking up the steps, tired from searching for missing pet cases and a lost heirloom.  
His sore eyes looked at the small note on the door-handle.

`Please enter quietly, Ruby is asleep. xʼ

The half-boiled detective opened the door seeing Philip asleep with Ruby in his arms, her quiet snuffles soothing the room.

Shotaro rubbed Philip’s back in circles, waking him up.  


“Mm? Shotaro?” 

“I know but you can’t sleep on the sofa.” Shotaro kissed his partner on the lips.

Shotaro carries their sound asleep daughter into her cotton candy bedroom. “Goodnight sweetpea.”

“Papa, your home!” Ruby hugs Shotaro smiling..

“You need to go to sleep now petal.” He kisses her head. “I will tell you everything in the morning.”

Ruby cuddles her W rider plush. Dozing off in the warm duvet.

“Sorry Shotaro I tried waiting for you.” 

“Its okay Philip.” Shotaro yawns. “Let's go to bed aibou.”

Philip didn't say anything, leaning on Shotaro's arm as he was dragged to their bed.

“Goodnight Shotaro.”

“Mm.. Sleep well my dear Philip.”


	12. Don't wake Shotaro

Philip looked over at Shotaro’s sleeping face. 

“Papa.” Came Ruby’s voice from the doorway.

“Hi Ruby, Be quiet as you can, Dad is still tired from last night.

“Okay..” She whispers. “Shall I feed Mick?”

“That would be very helpful Ruby. Arigato.”

Shotaro stirs a little, then hugs Philip's body closer to him. 

Philip doesn’t hesitate to card his fingers through Shotaro’s supple locks, Just as relieving as ever.

The detective responds to the touch, his smile beaming in his slumber. Still shattered from the long hours of yesterday's case.

Philip caresses his partner with love. “Enjoy your rest my aibou I will be here when you wake.”

“Mm…Philip..Don't go.” Shotaro mumbles.

“I need to watch Ruby ,Shotaro rest as much as you need.” 

“But-”

Philip strokes his partners' cheek.  
“I'm not going anywhere. Go to sleep, Shotaro.”

“Just don't set the Detective Agency on fire, Philip.”

“That was ages ago.” Philip kisses Shotaro on the nose and goes to the kitchen.  
"I'm going to make you breakfast."


End file.
